


Warm Me Up, Cool Me Down

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a cold boy in his lap and a sweater over his torso, Louis knows just the way to warm Harry up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up, Cool Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: hii :) i just really want a babysitter fic (preferably louis!babysitter) where he gives harry his sweater cuz the house is cold and they both forget and harry hugs the sweater to smell louis :'( lol i might fill this myself but if anyone else wants to try it !! im a shit writer so id rather it be good from someone else haha :) thanks!! <3

Louis pulls the small boy in his arms closer, listening to the noise of delight the younger boy makes at the movement. Harry shifts, instantly moving out of the position that Louis had put them in, and turns around in the boy’s lap to straddle him comfortably. He hooks his arms underneath Louis’ armpits, hugging him in close and burying his face in the older man’s neck.

“What’re you doing, Haz?” Louis asks with a breathy chuckle leaving his lips. Harry smiles wider, nuzzling his face further into the warmth of the Louis' skin. 

Louis sighs quietly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle and hugging the boy close. He can feel a small shiver leave Harry's body, and he raises his eyebrows a bit before moving his head to pull Harry away so he can look down at him.

“Are you cold, then?” He questions, trying to figure out why Harry’s so cuddly all of a sudden. It’s not unusual for Harry to move in close and try to get his limbs wrapped around Louis, but it is unusual for him to be this quiet and pliant.

Harry just nods at the question, shifting a little bit in Louis’ lap and curling his toes into the plush cushion of the couch. The older man grins widely, all sharp little teeth and crinkled skin around his eyes.

“Yeah?” He whispers, moving his hands to Harry’s arms and rubbing up and down slowly, then quicker to make the younger boy smile and giggle again. The sound of Harry’s laughter is his favorite; he’d never get tired of hearing it. “Want my sweater?”

The younger boy properly perks up at that, eyes brightening as he sits up straighter on Louis’ thighs.

“Sure,” he agrees quickly, not hesitating at all. Louis can feel his heart squeeze just a bit with endearment for the boy in his lap.

He pushes Harry back a bit so he’s sitting on his knees instead of his thighs, before he reaches behind him and tugs his sweater off. He’s got on a white shirt underneath it, so he’s not completely shirtless. Harry grabs for the piece of clothing eagerly, slipping it on over his own shirt that’s adorned with a Batman logo on the front. He almost purrs at the warmth, closing his eyes and shuffling closer to Louis once more.

The sweater is big on him, the sleeves going over his palms so he has to ball up the excess fabric in his fists. It pools around his lap, and Louis is sure if he stood up it'd go down to his thighs. The larger man leans down a bit, gives the boy a chaste kiss on the forehead over the messy curls that cover it, before pulling him in closer once more with an arm around his waist. Harry yawns, tucking his body into Louis' who glances at the clock in the kitchen, the light above the sink giving him enough glow to see it. It reads nine, so he’s leaving in an hour, but he figures he can let Harry sleep on him for now. He'll get him tucked into bed before he goes, when Anne gets home and the younger boy will be none the wiser.

-

Harry wakes up a few hours later to the dark of his room and sweat collected on the back of his neck. He grimaces a bit, pushing the thick covers off of his body and sitting up. He’s a bit disoriented, sure he'd fallen asleep on Louis’ lap, and he frowns with a sinking feeling in his stomach when he realizes that Louis has left for the night.

He also realizes, though, that the culprit for his overheated body is the thick sweater that’s hanging off his small frame. He feels the material of it, pushing the sleeves up a bit to expose his hands, and he smiles widely in the darkness of his room when he remembers that it belongs to Louis. He pulls it off, sighing with relief at the cool air of his bedroom, before bundling it up to his chest and lying back down. He allows himself the pleasure of burying his face into the soft material, taking a deep breath in to smell the faint scent of Louis and his cologne, before rubbing his cheek on it and relaxing against his mattress once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Find us on tumblr!](http://www.1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
